1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reel storage devices and more particularly to that class suitable for storing a double conductor cable thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with devices which facilitate storage of elongated material such as hoses, electrical cables or wires thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,260 issued on Feb. 2, 1965 to A. L. Kittelson teaches a device rolling up canvas hose having an shaft about which the hose is disposed in either a single turn spiral fashion or a double layered spiral arrangement whereby the center portion of the hose is wrapped about the rotating axle of the apparatus. Manual rotation means couple the axle of the reel to a crank-line handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,985 issued on Oct. 28, 1969 to Ronald A. Brudi et al discloses two reels that are pivotally connected together and tensioned to rotate in opposite direction by a pancake-type coil spring between the reels, two hoses being wound in opposite directions on the two reels. The reel unit floats on the hose lines intermediate their ends and have no other support and no fluid connections with the hose lines.
Both of the aforementioned patents fail to disclose an apparatus which suitably stores a double electrical cable thereon such that one end of such cable is electrically coupled to a pair of stationary contacts suitable for use with heavy electrical conductors required in many operations, such as welding.